Mason Terwyn
"I think you'd look damn good in a dress." -Ilse to Mason Mason Kirk Terwyn was a resident of District 2. He is known for being the lover of quite a few girls: Tally, Amaryllis, and Ilse...and Grant (A male). But we aren't going to talk about that. Personality Mason was a man of many masks. He often tried to push people away, and tried to intimidate most. Most saw him as a menace; he was mean. Around his sister, he was a huge softie. She called him "butterfly". 'Nuff said. When one really took the time to get to know him, they'd find some confused guy who made stupid mistakes but wasn't as tough as he wanted to seem. Different people brought out different sides of him. Tally brought out the vulnerable side, Ama brought out the mushy side, and Ilse brought out the damn weird side. Background His mother passed away when he was 9. This turned his father into a raging alcoholic, and he was often abused but wasn't afraid to stand up for himself. When he was 15, he got into his worst fight with his father. When his younger sister Jaime, who is 6 years younger than him, got in the middle of the fight, his father smashed her skull in with a bat. The injuries were so bad that they caused Jaime to have severe brain damage. Mason left the house a week later with his sister, and a new-found hatred for all people. From then on, he cut himself off from the world. He focused more on his training. He worked as a mason (yes, ironic.). He took care of Jaime. Jaime was the world to him. But 2 years later, when he was 17, she died of the same incident that made her life a struggle. And Mason was devastated. His Relationships Mason's first love was Tally. She was the first person he ever opened up to. Unfortunately, she was involved with Shay. Tally led on Mason quite a bit. She thought he could replace Shay, when it was obvious that he couldn't. They had a few romantic scenes before Tally was reaped and sent off to the Games, giving Mason a chance to move on. Mason had been friends with a self-conscious nerdy girl named Amaryllis through this all. It took losing Tally to see that he actually had feelings for her, and he sort of used her as a rebound to get over Tally. Things soon got very serious with Ama. They went on many dates and spent all their time together. Eventually, Mason proposed. Mason thought she was the one, until he met Ilse. He knew that him and Ama were not made for each other, and left Ama for Ilse. This made Ama suicidal. She also had Mason's kid later on, but he never found out about it. Mason and Ilse started as very good friends, but then they both grew feelings for each other. They had sex behind Ama's back and Mason knew he couldn't continue with that and had to choose one girl. So he chose Ilse. Their relationship was not a perfect one, but Mason could still be himself around Ilse. He moved in with her after Jaime's death, and their relationship became serious and full of creaking. After a few incidents- one including Mason cheating on Ilse with Tally and Ilse trying to kill herself- they got engaged. This time, Mason didn't doubt a thing. They got married, and stayed together forever. Family Mason and Ilse soon had two daughters named Jaime and Jessie. However, this family was not necessarily happy. Mason became abusive, as it was in his genes. He hurt Ilse a few times, but she was too vulnerable not to forgive him. He also severely brain-damaged his daughter Jaime, just has his father did to his sister Jaime. Mason got crazier as he grew older, hence why he thought he'd just replace his sister with his daughter by hurting her like that. His past caved in on him. His other daughter, Jessie, grew a hatred towards him and eventually left, taking Jaime with her. But Ilse never left. Summary Mason is messed up.